Problem: Teo had $\$62$ in his piggy bank. He took out $\$17$ to buy a stuffed animal. Then, he gave $\$18$ to his brother for his birthday. How much money does Teo have left in his piggy bank? $\$$
Answer: Teo had $\$62}$ in his piggy bank. He paid $\${17}$ for a stuffed animal. $62$ $17$ $?$ Money in Teo's piggy bank Cost of stuffed animal Money left $\$62}-\${17}=\${45}$ There were $\${45}$ left after buying the stuffed animal. Teo gave his brother $\${18}$ for his birthday. $45$ $18$ $?$ Money left after purchase Brother's birthday money Money left in piggy bank $\${45}-\${18}=\${27}$ Teo has $\${27}$ left in his piggy bank,